Predator
by Raven25
Summary: On the long way home, Jack wants to play....


It was a long time to be stuck in a cargo ship, but it was better than a hundred and fifty years. Jack would never have admitted it before, but the replicators did have their uses. Sam was sure they'd modified the hyperspace drive enough for them to reach home, if not in time for tea today, in time for tea tomorrow.  
  
Jack made a note to himself – from now on he was going to take a pack of cards with him wherever he went.With them, he could at least amuse himself fleecing Daniel.  
  
And talking of that, there were other ways he could amuse himself with Daniel…  
  
Taking a moment to see Sam and her father were elsewhere, Jack moved forward slightly and laid one gentle hand on Daniel's head. It took Daniel a moment to realise what was going on, and he moved away, tossing his head so his hair went behind his ears, a calculated, coquettish gesture guaranteed to drive Jack crazy. Making sure Daniel was watching, Jack curled his fingers downwards, an equally calculated gesture of anticiptation. He wanted Daniel, and he was making no secret of it.  
  
Daniel averted his eyes. He sat down and leaned back, staring at the ceiling as if Jack wasn't there. Jack couldn't stand for that. Moving forwards, he put his hands on either side of his young friend's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.  
  
"You horny little bitch, Daniel," Jack said softly, running his fingers through Daniel's hair. "You… little… bitch."  
  
Daniel shivered at the touch. "Get off me," he whispered.  
  
Jack knew it was part of the game. Daniel was playing with him, using his childish blue eyes to his best advantage, torturing him mercilessly while seeming all the while to be the innocent one. He knew exactly how what he was doing to Jack. He always knew. But Jack was never sure, and the thought he might ultimately be raping Daniel never fully went away. Daniel made sure it didn't. It was part of the game.  
  
Daniel stood up now and moved away now. He turned his back on Jack's predatory advances, that is until Jack grabbed Daniel's hands and made him turn round to face him. The archaeologist's eyes were filled with fear so real Jack was frightened himself. Could Daniel possibly be…  
  
Jack's fear rose, until he was being swept him away on a tide of guilt and remorse and fear, and then he saw as the scared-kitten expression in Daniel's blue eyes faded, to be replaced by a look of pure evil…  
  
"Fuck you, Daniel!"  
  
Daniel laughed softly. "Maybe, maybe not…"  
  
Jack felt like killing him, and then suddenly realised the wealth of implication and innuendo in the words. He pulled his young friend in, and made the happy discovery the young archaeologist was too far gone to resist any more…  
  
HR  
  
Sam was much too interested in the replicators. She recalled how the Asgard's curiosity had proven their downfall, and tried her best to stop herself going the same way, but somehow she couldn't resist going to see the crystals in the hyper drive of the scout ship.  
  
On her return, she heard voices. Daniel and Colonel O'Neill, both quite clearly occupied with something. She hadn't heard a word out of either of them in all the hours she'd been working with the hyper drive crystals. She wondered what it could be that had kept them so busy for so long.  
  
She couldn't quite make out what they were saying as she made her way up, but she did hear a deep, heartfelt groan as she reached the entrance to the main bridge of the small ship.  
  
Sam entered just in time to see Daniel throw down a hand of five cards on the table. "Full house!" he declared.  
  
"Three of a kind," returned his companion, trying to look victorious.  
  
"Where did…" Sam began, too surprised to do anything other than ask the question. Jack held up the deck of cards. "First rule of travelling anywhere," he proclaimed. "Always check the glove compartment. You never know what you might find."  
  
"Hey!" Daniel said suddenly. "I have full house! I win! You were trying to bluff me…"  
  
"It was worth a try," Jack muttered darkly. "Most things are worth a try with you, Daniel."  
  
Sam wondered what they were using as chips and what they were betting on. She didn't wait to find out, banished the thoughts, and returned to her beloved crystals. Somehow… she didn't want to know. It was a long journey, and she was hoping to not know for a very, very long time.  
  
*fin* 


End file.
